un petit délire? fairy tail version
by little akary
Summary: série de OS choisit par vos bons soins... premier OS: Natsu et Grey enfermés tous les deux dans un chambre froides protégée par de la magie. A votre avis ça donne quoi?
1. ouverture

Alors voilà coucou tout le monde. Je me présente Akary ôkamino (de pseudo bien sûr) ou encore dit Aka. Je fais mes grand début sur ce fandom et je ne savais absolument pas quoi écrire, bien que je veuille vraiment le faire. Alors je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas vous laisser le choix.

Cette "fic" sera donc un recueil d'OS que VOUS m'aurez demandé. Et oui chers lecteurs vous allez enfin pouvoir participé à l'élaboration de la fic. Mieux même c'est vous qui donnerai son fil conducteur.

Si vous avez des idées, un couple que vous aimez, ou même juste un titre accrocheur, je me ferai une joie de les transformer en OS pour vous. Je ne refuse aucune proposition alors n'ayez pas peur de vous lâcher, je suis moi-même assez tordue quand je veux. Je suis aussi plus à mon aise dans le yaoi mais amener tout ce que vous avez en revu, je ne rechigne normalement sur aucun personnage (sinon je vous prévient mais là encore il suffit de me donner une bonne idée de base et alors ça devrait couler tout seul). Par contre je ne peux pas promettre de toutes les faire. Il faut comprendre que si trop de gens me demande en même temps alors il me sera difficile de tout faire (je suis pas sûr que ça va arriver mais bon mieux vaut prévoir n'est-ce pas). D'autant plus qu'il faut pas oublier les études... Mais pourquoi je parle de ça ici moi.. Franchement.

Je peux aussi faire des crossover si le coeur vous en dit mais bien sûr, et ça je pense que tout le monde comprends, si je ne connais pas l'autre manga l'idée sera refusée. A moins que ce nouveau manga me donne envi et que finalement je me mette à le regarder.

Il ne faut pas oublié non plus que je ne suis pas dans votre tête, alors la fic ne tournera pas forcément comme vous l'auriez voulu. Alors si vous ne voulez que je parte dans mes délires il faudra me mettre quelques petites bases ou règles que je devrais tenir. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors je ferai comme bon me semble et pas la peine de venir réclamer après un changement. Mouahahahahahah ou alors je vous reçois à coup de pieds dans le derrière... désole pour le dérapage.

Non je pourrais faire des retouche si l'OS ne vous plait pas du tout mais faudra pas le faire à chaque fois quoi.

Alors voilà maintenant place à vous, laissez-moi vos idées

Que l'inspi soit avec nous

Aka-chan.


	2. innocence Natsugrey

Bon je vois que le principe vous plait, tant mieux ^^

Voici donc le premier OS un GreyNatsu pour Gobi78 et Guest.

Résumé: Natsu et Grey enfermés tous les deux dans un chambre froides protégée par de la magie. A votre avis ça donne quoi?

Réponse au review:

Guest: Houlà trois review(si ce n'est pas la même personne changer de pseudo s'il vous plait T.T) On peut dire que ça t'as inspiré dut donc. Je les ferais toutes ne t'inquiète pas.

olipop62150: Ds mini Levi et Gejeel, eheh je sens que je vais m'amuser.

tagada: Arf les death fic c'est pas mon truc non plus alors je vais te faire autre chose. Ca sera peut-être un peu dégoulinant par contre ^^".

Valy MacGarden: Ahah viens me torturer y'a pas de soucis... enfin tant que ce n'est qu'en demandant des OS on est bien d'accord! Ton OS est noté et devrait normalement être le prochain à sortir, je tente de les faire dans l'ordre ^^.

Gobi78: Voilà j'ai commencé par le tient. Par contre désolée tu n'auras qu'un lime et pas de lemon... enfin tu verras pourquoi.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

« C'est de ta faute, caleçon sur patte.

-Quoi c'est de ma faute ! Tu veux que je te rappelle qui s'est enfermé tout seul ici ? Tête d'allumette. »

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent en totale synchronisation la tête dans la direction opposée d'où se trouvait l'autre.

La situation étant peut-être un peu flou il serait préférable de faire un petit bon en arrière. Nous nous retrouvons donc dans la fameuse guilde de Fairy tail. Une jolie blonde totalement affalée sur le comptoir en train de déprimer sur son manque d'argent à la barman, qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral.

« Même un boulot en apparence inoffensif ils sont capable de créer des dommages collatéraux. Comment suis-je sensée me faire de l'argent avec ça ?

-Hum… comment dire ? Ca devait être encore trop mouvementé. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont comme ça…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes moins mouvementé qu'acteur dans une troupe de théâtre ?

-Attends voir, la jeune femme ouvrit le livre où étaient recensées les quêtes. Ah oui peut-être ça. En plus ça fera plaisir au maître. »

La constellationniste regarda le bout de papier dubitatif, se demandant ce qu'avait pu trouver son amie. Finalement un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Serveur pour un restaurant magique. Oui ça pouvait le faire. Pas besoin de se battre, et pourtant une certaine dépense quand même. Ainsi Natsu te Grey ne se sentiraient pas frustrés au point de devoir détruire quelque chose. C'était en effet à tenter. Elle remercia chaleureusement la barman avant de se mettre à la recherche de son équipe… qu'elle trouva finalement rapidement puisque les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore en train de se battre. Lucy soupira.

« Grey ! Natsu !

-Oh Lucy ! s'écria le dragon contrant un coup de Grey qui s'arrêta lui aussi juste après.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun.

-Un boulot !

-C'est quoi ? »

Sans même attendre une réponse Natsu se jeta sur la feuille. Plus calmement l'autre fit de même. Enfin qu'ils soient d'accord ou non avec ce travail Lucy avait décidé de le prendre, et ça ils l'avaient compris donc aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire.

« Hum, ce travail nous permettra de mettre en avant d'autre de nos capacités, approuva Erza qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

-C'est en ville, on a pas besoin de prendre le train, s'enjoua Natsu.

-Allons-y alors. Grey, mets des vêtements avant.

-Ah merde !»

Ce fut la blondinette toute souriante qui sortit la première de la guilde suivit pas l'autre présence féminine du groupe puis par les deux garçons plus ou moins emballés. Mais quand on a pas le choix, on a pas le choix. C'est ainsi que la petite troupe arriva au restaurant de Yajima-san, ancien membre du conseil reconvertit, le 8-Island. Des uniformes leur furent alors confiés et la journée commença normalement. Si Erza prenait son travail vraiment à cœur ce n'était pas vraiment le cas des trois autres. D'ailleurs Lucy commençait à se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté ce travail.

Ce fut vers 10 heures que le drame se produisit. Natsu qui s'ennuyait, faute de client à servir, avait décidé de faire le tour du propriétaire. Se faisant un devoir de visiter toutes les pièces. C'est pourquoi il rentra dans la chambre froide. N'ayant jamais vu ça avant, il s'avança parmi les pièces de viande et autres produits qui trônaient dans la pièce. Il était arrivé au fond quand un grincement se fit entendre puis d'un coup se fut le noir total. La porte blindée venait de se refermer toute seule. Le mage se précipita vers celle-ci mais impossible de l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait pas de poignée à l'intérieur, et pour cause on ne s'enferme pas dans une chambre froide lorsqu'on est normal. Ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant le jeune homme eut un grand sourire et enflamma son poing.

« Karyû no tekken. »

Le coup retentit bien, se répercuta même sur tout son bras le faisant trembler, et pourtant la porte n'avait aucune égratignure. Le dragon slayer pencha la tête sur le côté surpris et croisa les bras. C'était bien sa veine tient, pourquoi la porte n'avait-elle pas cédée ? Enfin dans un sens c'était tant mieux il ne se ferait pas disputer par Lucy et Erza mais il n'allait quand même pas rester là ad vitam aeternam ? Alors qu'il allait tenter une nouvelle fois de défoncer la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Grey. Trop surprit Natsu ne pu s'arrêter et le mage de glace se prit l'attaque en pleine face. Réagissant plus par instinct que par réflexion ce dernier rendit son attaque au plus jeune, et la porte claqua une nouvelle fois derrière eux. Les laissant dans la chambre froide. Enfin il fallu attendre la fin de quelques coups pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Alors Natsu lâcha :

« C'est de ta faute, caleçon sur patte.

-Quoi c'est de ma faute ! Tu veux que je te rappelle qui s'est enfermé tout seul ici ? Tête d'allumette.

-Je vais la défoncer cette porte.

-Attends… »

Trop tard le coup était déjà partit, et résonna de nouveau dans le bras du jeune homme qui grimaça. Ca commençait à faire mal. Le brun derrière lui soupira claquant sa main sur son front. Il n'y croyait pas d'être coincé ici avec un débile pareil.

« Yamiji-san nous a pourtant bien expliqué que c'était protégé par une barrière.

-Hein ? demanda Natsu toujours à l'ouest.

-T'as rien écouté, avoue, imbécile.

-Qui tu traites d'imbécile, imbécile ?

-Attends !

-Quoi encore ?

-Je pense pas que ça soit bon de se battre ici.

-M'en fiche !

-Imagine la colère d'Erza et Lucy. Sans parler si le maître apprend qu'on a détruit le restaurant de Yamaji-san.

-Ah, approuva-t-il faisant la grimace avec une mine effrayée. Mais c'est juste une trêve, le cornet de glace.

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose, pétard mouillé ?

-Tch !

-Pff. »

De nouveau ils se détournèrent d'un côté chacun. Cependant l'attente fut longue. Très longue, à croire qu'ils ne manquaient pas tant que ça à leurs coéquipières. Peut-être n'avaient-elles rien remarqué. Grey soupira déprimé. Ca faisait un moment maintenant qu'il s'était assit sur le sol, Natsu en face de lui. C'était une chance qu'aucun d'eux ne craigne le froid, sinon il était sûr qu'ils auraient déjà craqué. Ca n'empêchait pas que la situation n'était pas commode. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à regarder que son homologue et que ça devenait dur.

« Hey Grey ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, ce n'était certainement pas habituel dans la bouche du dragon slayer.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

-C'est pas comme si y'avait des tonnes de truc à regarder ici, tête à flamme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis teme ! »

Il grommela quelques minutes dans son coin laissant à l'autre mage de remettre ses esprits en place. Si Natsu commençait à se rendre compte de certaines choses ça allait vite devenir compliqué. Finalement au prix de quelques efforts de volonté le mage de feu se reprit avant de regarder de nouveau son rival.

« Je parlais pas de ça !

-Et je peux savoir de quoi tu parlais alors ?

-Bah j'en sais rien moi, grogna ce dernier en se rapprochant, j'ai juste remarqué que tu me regardais bizarrement ces derniers temps. J'pensais que c'était le meilleur moment pour en parler.

-C'est vrai que là c'est pas comme si on avait d'autre chose à penser, grimaça le brun qui par réflexe retira son haut.

-Pourquoi tu te fous à poil encore !

-Ah merde ! Puis d'abord en quoi ça te gêne !

-C'est toi qui a l'air plus gêné. Grey t'es tout rouge !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis en quoi je devrais être gêné ! rétorqua tout de même celui-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je suis pas dans ta tête. »

Natsu souffla bruyamment. Le dragon slayer s'assit en tailleur devant le brun faisant mine de réfléchir. Ce qui permit à celui-ci de pouvoir de nouveau se reprendre. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec ses questions tordues aujourd'hui ? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient enfermés ensemble et qu'ils n'avaient en fait rien d'autre à faire. Grey soupira discrètement, ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué et en plus maintenant l'autre mage était sous son nez, à quelques centimètres. Il ne sentait déjà pas vraiment la fraîcheur de l'endroit mais là c'était même devenu bouillant. Soudain la lumière sembla se faire dans l'esprit de l'autre jeune homme :

« Ah je sais ! T'as un rhume !

-Hein ? demanda l'autre totalement surprit qu'il en oublia même leur proximité.

-Bah oui t'es rouge, on est dans un endroit froid. Attends je regarde si t'as de la fièvre.

-Arrête ça ! Natsu ! se débattu Grey alors que l'autre s'approcher pour poser son front sur celui de son ami.

-Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment stoppant son mouvement.

-D'abord comment veux-tu qu'un mage de glace attrape un rhume, imbécile.

-Ah ! Vraiment ?

-C'est comme si je te demandais si t'avais trop chaud en t'approchant d'un feu.

-Oui je vois, approuva Natsu. Mais quand même t'as l'air plutôt chaud, je le sens d'ici.

-C'est ton imagination. Parce qu'il fait trop froid à côté t'as l'impression que je suis plus chaud que d'habitude. C'est tout !

-Et ton cœur bat plus vite. T'as peut-être pas un rhume mais t'as l'air malade.»

Saleté de dragon slayer ! Pourquoi ça a une ouïe aussi fine, hein ? Bon et maintenant comment il s'en sortait ? Hein ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse calmement.

« En quoi ça te regarde de toute façon. »

Bon on avait dit calmement. C'était un peu raté mais au moins il reprenait une attitude plus habituelle. Comme ça Natsu devrait lui aussi réagir de façon plus habituelle. Cependant contrairement aux attentes du mage de glace l'autre ne se décala pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de faire la moue :

« C'est que, si on te retrouve à moitié mort ici, on va dire que c'est ma faute.

-Mais c'est entièrement ta faute de toute façon. »

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux. Celle-là il ne pouvait pas la rattraper. D'ailleurs il voyait bien dans les yeux verts que ça n'était pas bien passé. Grey fit la grimace essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

« Comment ça c'est ma faute ?

-C'est juste que tu m'énerves à ce point.

-J'ai rien fait, l'exhibitionniste.

-T'es trop proche. »

Bien ça redevenait plus normal. Bien Grey joli rattrapage. Ah attends, pourquoi est-ce que Natsu était en train de rire ? Enfin bien qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas normal le brun ne pu que radoucir son visage. C'était incroyable le pouvoir qu'avait le sourire du jeune dragon.

« Bon alors ça ne te fera rien si je fais ça. »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de demander que les lèvres de Natsu étaient sur les siennes. Une brusque monté de chaleur fit remonter tout son sang vers ses joues. Qu'on le réveille, ils étaient bien en train de s'embrasser dans la chambre froide du restau où ils travaillaient ? Semblant constater le peu de réaction du mage de glace l'autre se décala pour l'observer, toujours son sourire accroché sur le visage. Grey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les poser sur leurs homologues. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa pleinement et envoya presque voler son camarade.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? s'écria le brun

-Teme ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? râla Natsu en se relevant se frottant l'arrière train.

-C'est à moi de poser la question !

-Tch, comme si tu voulais pas, le cornet de glace.

-Que… mais depuis quand t'as compris ? demanda-t-il effaré.

-Hein ? Bah ça fait un moment que je sais, répondit-il tout joyeusement.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit alors ?

-Je voulais voir combien de temps t'allais me prendre pour un imbécile.

-Tu es un imbécile, espèce de pétard mouillé.

-Pff, c'est juste que t'es frustré.

-Ouais alors ça c'est sûr j'suis frustré. Et maintenant tu vas en payer les frais. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se jeta sur le dragon slayer mais pour une fois ne tentant pas de le rouer de coup. L'attirant plutôt dans une étreinte, faisant de nouveau s'entrelacer leurs lèvres approfondissant plus que l'échange précédent. Se séparant par manque de souffle les mains n'en restèrent pas inactives. Se faufilant sous les gilets de l'un, redessinant le dos déjà nu de l'autre. Comme quoi le pire défaut de Grey pouvait aussi avoir ses avantages. Ce dernier fit doucement descendre l'écharpe encombrante pour partir à la découverte du cou ainsi découvert alors que l'autre penché la tête en arrière pour le laisser faire ce dont il avait envi. Les mains, pour une fois réchauffées, du mage de glace descendirent plus loin et un certain grognement d'impatience se fit entendre. Ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de faire sourire un amusé Grey. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le cap la porte blindé s'ouvrit et la voix d'Erza profondément choquée s'éleva :

« Non mais vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça ici ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes totalement surpris passèrent outre leur frayèrent de la mage aux armures, pendant environs cinq secondes le temps de retrouver tous les neurones. Puis ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient dans un garde-manger. Qui bientôt nourrirait tous les clients du restaurant. Oui, ce n'était définitivement pas l'endroit pour faire ça. Ils échangèrent pourtant un regard qui voulait tout dire et sortirent de la pièce avant de se faire mettre en pièce par une Erza bien en colère.

« Tu me dois quelque chose il me semble, nargua Lucy.

-Comment tu as fait pour savoir ça ? demanda la rousse encore choquée, lui tendant un billet.

-Suffisait d'observer. Grey était 24h/24 en train de regarder Natsu. Quand à lui il faisait tout pour rester dans sa ligne de mir. Il était d'ailleurs même vachement entreprenant. Moi qui le pensais sauvageon au niveau amour. Il m'a bien surpris.

-Natsu ! »

Ainsi partit Erza. Elle avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs. Aussitôt Lucy pensa que même cette mission ne serait pas sans dommage collatéraux. Enfin pour une fois ça en valait vraiment la peine.


End file.
